


Benevolence

by Moat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moat/pseuds/Moat
Summary: 反转双子＋Will，生理期提及。





	Benevolence

Dipper、Dipper！  
Mason睁开眼，模糊地听见少女尖锐的呼唤，它振奋地在走廊中乱撞，把墙壁刮得吱呀作响。  
Mabel径直走进来，抱一只枕头，踢踏着软拖鞋踩在被褥上。嘿，早上好，深度睡眠大师！她跪下身子，把自己连同扎人的毛绒睡衣一起塞进Mason怀里。总算肯停止撰写你那本“Dipper的怪怪梦合集”啦？你什么时候提升了睡眠质量，我还以为你打算死在梦里。不，说真的，我都想好该穿什么参加葬礼了。看来明天会是个购物日！  
现在是凌晨四点，Mabel。  
是啦，凌晨四点，这可是好时间。猜猜我梦见了什么？  
我不准备猜。Mason按灭台灯，背过身去。那些毛线，那件深蓝色、带亮片的针织品使人发疼发痒。他不明白Mabel为什么在睡觉时总穿些令人不适的衣物，也许她本就不想会见噩梦以外的事物。也许是该去掉“也许”。  
哈，当然了，你是Dipper Gleeful，你不准备做任何事。  
Mabel，我准备睡觉。  
拜托——他听见Mabel捏着嗓子小声请求，潮热气流紧贴他的脖领。他开始烦躁，一如往常。听听看嘛。我梦见我的肚子上有一个洞。  
那不是常有的事？他皱起眉，把耐心从胃底掏出来，胃酸在喉部涌动，他决定讨厌牛奶。  
这次不太一样，通常我不会觉得很疼，啊，虽然有时也会啦。但它真的好痛好痛，就像它真实发生过一样，Dipper，我从床上弹起来，以为自己马上要死了，因为我的肚子被开了一个大洞，肠子还有乱七八糟别的什么一块儿流出来，噢，对，还有我的子宫，就他妈跟流产似的，不过我很确信流产是该从阴道——  
那是个梦，Mabel，我知道你梦见过更令人生厌的，没人想听。等一下，那是什么？你在流血吗？你来月经了，从我的床上下去。现在，立刻。  
哇哦，我没期盼这个，不、先别管它了，听我说完。Mabel扯过毛毯潦草地擦拭腿根，更多的经血流下来，沾了她满手。可是它真的不太一样，我还梦见了一个长得跟一美元背后那图案差不多的东西，三角的，蓝色的，有一只巨大的眼睛。先说一句，共济会无聊透顶，如果这是什么恶劣的新型传销手段，我完全、绝对没有任何兴趣。它从那个洞里钻出来，我的洞，湿淋淋的，用它那大得惊人的眼睛死死盯着我。我觉得我醒来时看见它了，就在天花板上，一个一闪而过的影子，你知道我不喜欢关灯。它在梦里哭得很恶心，希望它没在我的床上擤鼻涕什么的。  
很好，听起来足够真实，而且你在用我的毛毯擦下体。Mason重新拍亮灯光，掀掉被子。他无法继续睡下去了。需要我给你拿棉条吗？还是说你认为我会储备这种东西在房间里？  
天哪，Dipper，你不会吗？他的孪生姐姐嬉皮笑脸地滑下枕头，打卷的长发在他胸口缠作一团，她把那只仿佛直接从凶杀现场取回的手按在他大腿上，落几道暗沉指痕。Mason低头看她，神情未动。我甚至猜得到你把它们搁在哪儿了，右手第三个抽屉，对不对？啊，搞错了，是你的左手边。  
他坐起身，从抽屉里掏出一包卫生棉利落地拆开，想着自己是否比Mabel更为熟练。答案多半是是。那个蓝色的三角。他掀开少女的睡衣，扯下内裤，把棉条和手指一起探进去，使对方发出一声哽咽似的诅咒。它做了什么？  
你弄疼我了，好吗，别跟我说这是为了报复我搞脏你的床单，还有被子、裤子、毛毯……啊！轻点，有这个必要吗？  
我不觉得你能做得比我更好。Mason抽回手，光脚踩在地上，眯起眼试图找到拖鞋，它们大概被谁踢进床底了。噢，Mabel。做点好事儿。  
好吧，你说服我了，我猜。你说那个三角？它什么也没做。它什么、也没、做。我指除了从我被搅得稀巴烂的器官中爬出来以外，它就只是看着——它的本体大概是个探照灯什么的，照来照去——然后朝着我流眼泪。会流泪的三角形，哈哈哈哈，那才是真正的怪胎，你输了，Dipper，完败。  
Mason在手心挤了太多泡沫，洗手液滴滴答答地从指缝漏出去，摔在脚背上。水龙头一直开着，他注视飞驰的水流，开始想从Mabel身体流出的碎肉，鲜红色的，不能说有多干净，但足够鲜亮，然后是蓝色——真该死。蓝色。  
他关上水，焦躁地搓滑腻的指头，接着提高了音量。不过是做梦。他再一次大声说。你到底在害怕什么，这有什么可怕的？  
可怖的沉默悄然浮动，他使劲磨牙。  
你究竟有什么事非得藏着掖着不告诉我，在凌晨四点把我叫醒却不愿讲点儿真话？它最好值得你这么做，Mabel，用你的话来说，我们可是他妈的Gleeful，我们不会恐惧。  
够了！Mabel尖厉地喊叫，不知何时把枕巾咬进嘴里，涎水洇晕。我很害怕？哈？你今天的笑话跟昨天一样烂，明天会更烂，所以我暂时不计较这个。是，我梦见它，梦见天地反转，河水倒流，我身体里的血由肺部向外喷涌，堵住气管与咽喉，从眼眶还有鼻腔奔逃。我还梦见了你，另一个版本的你，谁知道那他妈是不是你，反正他跟你、或者说跟我们小时候长得一模一样，但更小，更瘦弱，皮包骨头，一看就是会死得很快的类型，他在我们手里撑不过一天。上次那个谁……对，菲利普，菲利普撑了多久来着？菲利普差不多是他的三倍壮。不过我看见他时我感觉他已经差不多玩儿完了，浑身都是血窟窿，皮肤煞白得可以直接抬进殡仪馆，然后你猜怎么着？我的血流得越多，他看上去就健康，连伤口都能反着生肉，嘭！你知道我平常都做些什么梦，你总是“知道”所有事，什么时候我自愿在自己梦中做这等善事了，你最好出去买烟火庆祝一下，自由万岁。  
而你惊醒时看见三角影子在你头顶。Mason打断她。  
惊醒？Mabel夸张地重复。你能想象那个东西在你面前瞪大那只独眼，眼泪跟蠕虫的体液一般粘稠——它哭得好像它爱我。行了，把水池让出来，我很想吐点什么。我最好吐点什么好把它忘干净。  
Mabel。  
闭嘴。她说着，再无法忍受反酸的食道，甩掉毛毯趴向洗手池，把头埋进去呕吐。Mason冲过来拉起她时，她并不清楚自己都吐掉了什么东西，她仅是决定投诉那家披萨店。不，干脆让它消失。  
Mabel……  
你睡眠不足时的确有够烦的，下次提醒我别吵醒你。让我安静会儿。  
你吐出了什么？

我吐出了什么？  
Mabel太阳穴发胀地垂下头，试图在一滩黄绿的胆汁里寻找图案。胆汁占卜术，新颖。  
她看见那只蓝色的眼睛。

End


End file.
